Master of Darkness
by Rebekka Leigh
Summary: ONE SHOT Ritika, a normal girl lost in darkness as her 'master' vanishes her from home, from there she meets a certain green eyed master of darkness follows KH II RikuXOc


Falling. Nothing tops the gentle feeling of falling. With her pale purple hair creating a mauve halo around her pale face and agile features. Her eyes opened slowly, the striking gold eyes cutting through the darkness. Her fall slowed as she straightened herself up. With a soft tap, she was standing on a platform, knowing eyes searching for a familiar face.

"Where are you, my friend?" She called, tauntingly, "I know you're out there." She shook her head and smiled as the shadows around her rose up to meet her. In her left hand a long sleek black bow appeared, hanging off the end was a charm shaped in a heart. The shadows took the form of creatures and attacked her. She held the bow up and drew back the string, a glowing purple arrow formed. It glowed brighter as the creatures moved closer. With a solid twang, the arrow was released and cut through the coming attack. The shadow retreated and remained still. The cold sound of a single person clapping caused her to spin around and knock another arrow, "I know you did not call me just to tame the shadow."

"You know me too well, my dear." The other said, "But I'm afraid it is time for you to fear the shadows again." The shadow jumped on her, causing the arrow to disappear and the bow to fall to the ground.

"I will never fear the shadows." Her gold eyes locked with the invisible person.

"If you do not fear the shadows, what do you fear?"

"Nothing. Not you, not the shadows that you send after me, not even death." She said her voice smooth as velvet. The shadows engulfed her, sending her into oblivion.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" A smooth voice asked. He was met with a cold glare from the girl as she sat up, "Do you have a name?"

"Ritika." She said, "Do you have a name?"

"Riku." His eyes were covered by a black cloth, "How did you end up here?" He motioned the black planet around them.

"Old master got bored with me and vanquished me from home." She ran her black gloved hand through her hair, "How did you end up here?"

"Choice." He turned from her and sat down. She nodded and closed her hand, a faint smile forming on her lips as her black bow appeared in her hand. Once she opened her hand the bow disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"Good times, my friend. Good times." She mumbled under her breath, "I'm not one to sit still for long, is there a way out?" When he shook his head no, she stood up and closed her eyes. A black hole appeared on the ground in front of her, "Then if we can't find a way out, I'll just make a way out." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He stood up and followed her into the portal. On the other side, they appeared in a brightly lit neighborhood with the sound of children laughing, "Went from peaceful to hell." Riku grinned at her comment.

"I take it you don't do well with others."

"Never have, never will. That was one thing Master liked about me; I could carry out missions that needed a 4 man team by myself." Her gold eyes darted around, "How much do you know about the shadows that plague every world?"

"More than enough."

"This world is failing. I see signs of them everywhere." She placed her hand on the wall next to her, "We have to wait a full day before I can open another portal."

"I could-"

"No. Its better that I do it. Master knows I'm moving, and I want to draw him out." She started walking down the street. The long black cloak that wrapped itself around her lean frame whipped in the wind revealing her pale long legs partially hidden under torn black pants and black boots. A number of thoughts filled Riku's head as he watched her stop and talk to a native of the world.

"Stop it. You just met her." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey kid! He knows a place where we can stay!" She yelled. Riku nodded and followed her.

* * *

"How long have we been together?" Ritika asked.

"Almost 2 years." Riku replied.

"Wow time went by fast." She smiled at him, "Any clue where your friend is?"

"None at all. What about your 'Master'?"

"Same place as he always is, with the others in the castle."

"Life is boring."

"True." She stretched and arched her back, muscles rippling with raw power. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her, "Ready to leave?" He nodded and moved to her side. A portal opened in front of them as they stepped through. On the other side they appeared in a dark forest with a huge mansion behind them. They walked up to the gate and opened it, "Do you think he is going to be happy with us showing up empty handed again?"

"I doubt it." They walked up to the door and opened it before they walked through the house to the basement. Once there a man greeted them.

"Back so soon." He said tauntingly.

"I told you it would take time for me to get to my friend so we could get him to you." She growled, "And if he would have listened, then Roxas would be in your hands." She ran her hand through her hair in an over dramatic fashion.

"When can you go back?"

"Later tonight. I would like some sleep actually." When he nodded she smiled and walked off towards the one room she could sleep safely. Once there she took off her cloak and collapsed on the bed and as asleep in minutes.

"Ritika." Riku said after letting her sleep for 4 hours.

"Go to hell." She mumbled.

"Time to go." She sat up and pushed him off the side of the bed. A portal appeared next to them as she stood up and pulled the cloak back on. They walked through the portal and appeared on top of a skyscraper, "Go to the castle and find him."

"No need. The shadows have done that already." She motioned to the ground and the dot of brown in the sea of black.

"Go to the castle and corner your friend."

"I'm not leaving you alone with the shadows." They stared at each for a few minutes before he turned and jumped off the side of the building, "Damn it." She summoned her bow and drew the string back, her face glowing in the purple light from the arrow. The sound of the pair fighting reached her as she released the arrow mere inches from Riku's opponent's face. The area lit up in the eerie purple light. Ritika remained on the building, releasing arrows into the swarm of heartless as they continued their deadly dance. Her gold eyes followed their every move with ease while they tried to gain the upper hand.

"It's not working Riku. Give me a sign that you want me to assist." She mumbled, raising the bow for another arrow. The white haired boy she knew looked up at her and nodded slightly. She pushed herself off the side of the building and landed gracefully next to him, an arrow ready to be released.

"Two on one is not fair." The other person said.

"Life is never fair, kid. Get used to it." She smiled.

"Whenever." Riku mumbled. She released the arrow at the other and jumped back as Riku continued his attack. After 20 more minutes of fighting Ritika grabbed Riku in mid swing and looked at him.

"He is not going to go down by force. The shadows." She whispered, "You told me about him and your past, if you wish to save him, I am afraid this is the only way." He nodded and jumped away from her. She caught Roxas's Keyblade on her bow and kicked him back before knocking an arrow and releasing it at him. The purple arrow missed his face and struck his hood before exploding in a burst of electricity. She collapsed to one knee and looked at Riku who looked surprisingly like her old master. He attacked Roxas and lifted the unconscious boy over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He said his voice deep and smooth. She nodded and opened and portal next to her. They walked back to the mansion and placed Roxas in front of the man giving them orders.

"Good job. Place him over there." He said motioning to a scanner. He looked at her when she didn't move, "Ritika."

"Sorry." She lifted Roxas up and placed him on the scanner.

"Get ready to go yourself. I would like someone to be there incase something goes wrong."

"Like they find you and kill you?"

"That would fall under the 'incase something goes wrong' category."

"Whatever." She sat down opposite him and watched him work. After a few minutes Roxas's body was gone and he was back typing on the computer.

"Your name will remain the same, but you will have to do something to your hair."

"Why?" Caution crept into her voice.

"We would not want his memories awaking."

"Fine." She stood up and disappeared into a portal. After 40 minutes she came back with dark blue hair with green, pink, and purple highlights.

"Good." He motioned to the scanner.

"Just to let you know, I hate you." She said as he hit the button to send her into Roxas's world.

* * *

Ritika sat across from Roxas watching him pace the meeting place.

"Why does no one remember us? Or see us?" He asked.

"How the hell am I to know?" She replied her reply a harsh bark, "You said you heard someone telling you to go to the mansion." He nodded, "Then why the hell haven't you gone yet?" Her gold eyes flashed in anger. He flinched away from her and walked out of the alley. She followed him, not before summoning her bow. She stopped next to Roxas as a portal opened and a red haired man stepped through.

"Going somewhere, sweetie?" He asked, looking at her.

"Not back to him, if that's what you are implying, Axel." She hissed.

"Come back to us, Roxas. You have no clue what this little girl is capable of doing."

"No." Roxas said, "We used to be friends, right?" Axel's green eyes lit up.

"Do you remember? Tell me the name of our leader."

"Master." Ritika said, knocking an arrow, "Go back to him, Axel. Tell him I send my regards." Roxas dropped his gaze, as did Axel. She was about to release the arrow when Axel froze.

"Hurry you two." A voice commanded.

"I've been waiting too long to hear you say that. Come on Roxas!" She grabbed him and pushed him in front of her, "I'm sorry Axel." She kissed his cheek lightly and ran after Roxas. The pair made their way through the city, fighting the occasional nobody and they finally reached the mansion, only to find a giant lock on the gate.

"Don't call me here and lock me out." Roxas yelled. His eyes glazed over for a few seconds then he held his Keyblade up to the gate and ran through the now open gate. Hundreds of Nobodies surrounded her all advancing slowly on her. Her partner in crime appeared next to her with his Keyblade ready to fight. She knocked and arrow and shot it at the closest enemy, the arrow going through 3 of them before fading. The battle continued until all were gone and once they were, the pair turned and grinned at each other.

"Too long, my friend. How have you been?" She asked.

"Been better."

"What does DiZ want us to do now?"

"Disappear until we are needed again."

"Back home?" Her grin grew. He nodded as she opened a portal to said world. They stepped through and back into the black world where they first met.

* * *

Ritika and Riku spent just over 6 months in their little world, free from heartless and nobodies that seem to haunt their every step. Over their time together, they grew as close as a pair of friends could get, then even closer as their friendship blossomed into a relaxing relationship. It was all peaceful and relaxing until one night Ritika woke from her sleep with sweat dripping off her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked from the doorway of her room.

"Roxas." She said, "It was a nightmare. Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. He shook his head and walked over to her side and sat down on her bed.

"I'm sure Sora is fine. What did you see?"

"My master kicking Roxas's ass, and it wasn't very pretty."

"Do you know where Sora is?"

"I can find out." She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and closed her eyes. A portal appeared in front of her. She stepped through it. A few minutes later she was back, her gold eyes dull and locked on the floor, "Twilight Town." She moved around the room and grabbed a black skin tight shirt that stopped above her navel then her black pants before she shoved Riku out of the room and changed. She wrapped her cloak around her and walked out her bedroom door to find him leaning against the wall opposite her. A portal appeared next to him, sending them into the dark world.

"This place seems different. I don't feel my friends." Ritika said, walking through the halls of the castle, "I thought at least one would survive to see me come back." She turned and looked at her companion.

"Things are too quiet." He said.

"They normally are. We try not to anger Xemnas. I'm getting tired of walking, what about you? I can take you to a balcony where Roxas is bound to come across." Riku nodded and she opened the portal. They stepped through to find a girl with long brown hair surrounded by heartless. Riku summoned his Keyblade and attacked them, then helped her stand.

"You're back, Riku." She said. Her gaze turned to the purple haired girl behind him, "Who are you?"

"Ritika. Last good person in the Origination." Ritika said, "Axel told me about you. He was really sorry for taking you like he did. He thought it was the only way to get Roxas back." Her gold eyes looked past her to the Nobody standing on the balcony opposite them. A small smile filled her face when he looked at her.

"Ritika! Nice to see you again. How have you been, kid?" He yelled.

"Not so good. It seems Demyx and Axel are gone."

"Along with everyone but Leader, Saix, Luxord, and myself, though I'm not doing so good."

"Xigbar." Her gold eyes fell to the floor.

"Don't be sad, girly. Be happy. And be a good girl for me." With that he faded from sight.

"Last of the person I trusted here. Under any other circumstances, I would kill the one who did this, but I am helpless because I know that it is for the best." She turned away and walked to a door on the far side of the balcony, "Sora will be up in a minute. It's quite the walk from there to here. I'll be in the next room." The door opened and she walked through. The markings on the ground of the members haunted her as she walked over to Axel's.

_I wish I could have been there to save you, Axel. You were a great friend. I'll see you in the next life, my dearest friend._ She thought, resting her hand over the picture of his charkams, _If I knew how this was going to end, I would have came back for you and Demyx. It seems the idiot met his end before you did. True friend, my dear. Neither of you told Xemnas I jumped sides. Thank you, my friend._ She walked to Demyx's stone and stood there, her eyes locked with the picture. _Stupid fool. You could have come to me and told me you were having trouble fighting Roxas. I would have come to help you. You never were the one to fight. I wish I could have seen you one last time before you went. Thank you for being a true friend._ After she was done staring at the 12 marking on the floor she locked eyes with the door leading to Xemnas, _You're next, bastard._ The door behind her opened as Riku and company walked in.

"How well do you know the remaining Nobodies?" Riku asked. She turned and looked at him with an 'I'm going to shove your weapon up your ass if you ask me to kill them' look, "I'm not asking you to kill them, Ritika."

"Saix is a heavy attacker. Like the berserker nobodies and Luxord isn't actually much of a fighter as he is a gambler. As for Xemnas, he is a different story. It's going to take a combination of skill and strength to beat him." She said, "I'll assist you in fighting him." Riku nodded. They walked through a portal leading to Saix, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Once the battle was over they appeared and walked to Luxord's portal. After they were done, it was time to head out the main door. Ritika walked next to Riku, her gold eyes locked with the floor as they walked.

"You are tense." The eldest boy said.

"Last time I faced him I ended up vanquished from the only place I could call home." She raised her eyes to his, "I'm just coming up with a plan." She came to a stop when she saw DiZ leaning over the machine she watched him build, "Ansem!" She called. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"You did a good job, Ritika. It's working like a charm." The old man said. The machine shuddered, "What's wrong?" Her gold eyes roamed the surface and shook her head.

"I wish I could tell you." A set of laughter echoed down to them.

"Pity you betrayed me, Ritika. You could have been far more useful than this." Xemnas said.

"Go to hell." She spat, turning her burning liquid butterscotch eye at him, "You only wanted me so you could take my heart and make me truly yours to command." She straightened herself and glared at the Nobody.

"Such a temper, my dear Ritika. You have it wrong."

"Stop feeding me lies, Xemnas."

"Riku." Ansem said, holding the violently shaking machine, "You know what to do." Riku nodded and grabbed the glaring girl and threw her in front of him as the machine blew up, taking with it Ansem and Xemnas's path to Kingdom Hearts. The purple haired girl closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.

"That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding, but it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" Ritika turned to him and glared.

"You think so highly of yourself, Xemnas. I feel pleased to be in such company." Her words dripped in scarsam and venom, "Go die somewhere and save us the time."

"Nasty little one, aren't you?"

"Always have been, always will be." Xemnas laughed before disappearing, "Annoying bastard." She turned and saw Riku's white hair blowing in the wind, "Riku?" She walked to his side and place her hand on his pale cheek, "Welcome back." She hugged him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't think you need to hide from anyone anymore." Her fingers ran across the black blindfold.

"Why are your eyes covered?" Sora asked.

"The eyes are the window to ones soul, and shows who you really are. Riku was running from himself." King Mickey said. Riku untied the blindfold and looked down into Ritika's amber eyes.

"Never hide your eyes from me." She said. He nodded and took off his black cloak. She smiled and removed hers for a final time. Over her black shirt was a purple vest and on her pale arms were a pair of elbow length black gloves. She followed the group through the next room and to the platform where Xemnas was standing.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems that we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us...Hearts quivering with hatred...Hearts burning with rage...Hearts scarred by envy..." He said. Ritika stood behind Riku whose hand was wrapped around one of hers. A door appeared in front of him. He turned to them then faded into the door.

"No! We can't let him go. We must stop him!" Mickey said. They ran up to the door only to have it disappear on them.

"What now? The door is gone?" Ritika said. Just as she was done, a second door appeared in front of them, "The worlds you saved send their thanks." She turned to Sora, "Looks like we have a way to get to him." Riku, Mickey and Sora stood next to each other their keyblade pointed at the door, opening it. The group of warriors walked up to the door and entered the final battle for all. Xemnas laughed at them and sent a wave of engery at them, knocking Kairi, Mickey and Sora's friends back behind the door. It slamed shut, leaving the trio to their fight.

* * *

After a hard battle, Ritika, Riku and Sora appeared on the platform, in front of Xemnas who was clearly in pain. He said something and faded from view. While Sora and his friends celebrated, Ritika and Riku stood next to each other, wrapped in each others arms.

"When this is done, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Home."

"Sounds like a plan." They turned to the group and looked around.

"How are we going to get home?" Sora asked.

"I'll take care of that." Riku said, holding his hand out. When a portal didn't appear, Ritika tried only to have the same outcome, "What?"

"You are no longer tied to the darkness." Mickey said, looking at them. They looked at each other shocked. A portal opened in front of them, sending Goofy, Donald, Pluto, and the King through before the shadowy forms of Naminé and Roxas appeared.

"Roxas!" Ritika said, smiling at him. He grinned and looked at Naminé. Riku and Ritika listened as they spoke with their true beings. Naminé and Kairi shook hands, the Nobody disappearing.

"Take care of him, Ritika. He needs all the help he can get." Roxas said, motioning to Sora. The lavander haired girl smiled and nodded, "Hey, look sharp." With that Roxas faded from view. Sora started to pat himself down causing the elder two to laugh.

"Don't worry. You're still you." Riku said.

"Lets go home." Kairi said. Ritika looked at Riku.

"Without the power to summon portals, we can't return." She said. Riku nodded and pushed her over to Kairi. The portal started collapsing on the girl, "No! Damn it. Riku!" The portal closed on the boy's paniked faces.

* * *

Ritika, the first to recover from them behind dropped in water , started swimming towards the shore, her short purple hair sticking to her face as she pulled herself onto the beach. She collapsed on her back and let out a deep sigh.

"Where are we?" She asked once Kairi was next to her.

"Sora, Riku and my home world." The brown haired girl said, "You seem close to Riku."

"We spent a long time together. We traveled for the longest time, at first we were annoyed with the other, but slowly we grew into the relationship we have now." She closed her eyes and land her head on her knees, "I was with him when he went after Roxas the second time, I held Roxas back as he accepted the darkness in order to save him. I spent time with Roxas in Twilight Town, then left with Riku when Sora woke. During the time Sora was looking for him, we were avoiding him. It wasn't until I saw Sora lose against my old master, did I convice Riku to return to Sora's side. From there we meet up with you, and the rest is history."

"I'm glad he found someone like you. You fit him really well."

"Thank you." She stood up and walked around the small island. Once she was back at Kairi's side, she saw two shooting stars fall into the water. A huge smile filled her face when she saw it was Riku and Sora. They started swimming to shore. Once Riku was within reach, Ritika jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Never leave me again." She said.

"Never would dream of it." He replied, kissing her passionately. They hugged again and walked to the beach. Sora and Kairi stood next to each other smiling at the couple.

"Welcome home." Kairi said. They grinned and kissed again.

* * *

"Come to think that this time last month we were trapped in a world of darkness. Now look at us." Ritika said, leaning her head on Riku's shoulder.

"We've come a long way." He said.

"Never change, Riku. I love you."

"I wouldn't dream of changing, Ritika. I love you too." He pulled something out of his pocket and opened it, "So do you like it?" Her gold eyes locked with the gold ring and the small diamond.

"It's beautiful."

"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't like it." He shifted positions so he was kneeling in front of her, "Ritika, would you marry me?" She nodded and threw her arms around him He kissed her and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**i would lie and tell you that this is my first Riku story, but it's not. i'm not to sure on how it flows, my friend likes it and i'm working on a story that goes with this. also, if you can think of a better title than master of darkness, i am open to suggestions. review and let me know what you think.**

**thanks,**

**_brokenmisfortune_**


End file.
